Dream a Dream
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Who knew that dreams really did come true? It was as if reality itself was a dream...and perhaps...it is, because Naruto could honestly say...his dreams had turned into a beautiful reality.
1. Chapter 1

**~Dream A Dream~**

**Summary: Who knew that dreams really did come true? It was as if reality itself was a dream...and perhaps...it is, because Naruto could honestly say...his dreams had turned into a beautiful reality.**

**Pairing: Kagome/Naruto**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: It bug's me...that I don't read Naru/Kag fics...yet...I wanted so badly to write one. **

_**A sweet romance, of star-crossed lovers,**_

_**torn apart from one another with the light of day**_

_**or untimely interruptions...**_

_**only to dream of one day meeting...**_

_**in another time...**_

_**another place...**_

_**a dream~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**A Night at the Well**

**-x-x-x-**

'_If I don't think about it...the pain will discontinue...for a few moments. Yet...I find myself thinking, that every time I push my thoughts of you out of my mind...I am disrespecting you, your memory...I'm doing shame to both...'_

"Miko,"

Kagome lifted her head and stared at her Lord Sesshoumaru who roofed her after the final battle had concluded and she'd discovered the well had closed before allowing her to pass through its warm blue embrace once more. "Yes?"

"The Monk is worried, the kit and Rin are too quiet for this Sesshoumaru's comfort and the dead miko wants' a word. This Sesshoumaru implores that you explain to them, he is not their herald." His eye's held familiar warmth as he extended his clawed hand out to her. She looked carefully at his hand and moved from where she'd been sitting with her back against the Bone Eater's well, taking it in her's. For someone supposedly cold and barren of a heart...his hand was surprisingly warm. "Miko," He crouched down so that he was at eye level with her, "Your heart can not heal if you can not let go. The past is done with, you need to stop looking back, and start looking towards your future. I beseech you Miko, don't let yourself slip away from everyone here, who's alive, because you can't stop thinking of those who are dead. They wouldn't want you to shed tears, as many as you have...they would want you to smile..."

Kagome couldn't stop what she did next, not since she was already in mid-motion when she realized it. Her arm's wrapped tightly around his shoulder's, not caring for the spike that had pierced her side by a little, only wanting to hug the Lord before her. Her tears fell unyieldingly, not showing any sign of ceasing in their flow. Sesshoumaru was surprised by her boldness, her courage...or possibly down right stupidity, but let her stay where she was. The scent of her blood tickled at his nose and he withheld a sigh at her reckless actions. _"Thank you,"_ She whispered, almost quiet enough to slip past his demon hearing...almost, quiet enough.

"Miko, it is nothing, this Sesshoumaru merely wishes to preserve what little peace he can within his castle by sparing his ears of the many tears and howls to come from Rin if she were sad for you."

She laughed and apologized when she noticed he was dead serious. He had meant what he'd said to her before, but he had also told the truth about only speaking what was on his mind for the benefit of silence and tranquility in his castle. Childs' laughter was no problem, as he'd found that it had a soothing effect on his normally stoic nature. No, he would allow the laughter to reign over the western lands, and hopefully it would spread through the Northern, Southern and Eastern within time.

Kagome walked close behind Sesshoumaru; her Lord was graceful and kind, far from the demon everyone pictured him. He was beautiful, not just on the outside; the problem was...he easily hid the beauty that he possessed on the inside. Her heart wandered once more, and her thoughts began to take her mind elsewhere. Inuyasha...Sango...Kouga and Ayame...they were gone...dead...

"Stop,"

She looked to see Sesshoumaru glaring coolly at her. "What?"

"Stop thinking on it; it does no good to linger on such troublesome thoughts."

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?"

"Because, Miko...I know you."

She gave a small laugh, "I guess so,"

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

He couldn't help but wonder where she'd gotten such a stubborn disposition from. According to her, her mother was mellow and easily talked into things, while her father had died too early for her to take after him in personality. This seemed to have been his foolish brother's fault, at least...that was the conclusion he'd come to. She'd spent so much time with Inuyasha that he's rubbed off on her. Why did he believe this to be true? Because she had skipped out of dinner and left the grounds of his palace to return to that useless well.

Now, he was making sure that Shippou and Rin didn't find out by sending them off to bed. Hopefully, he'd be able to retrieve the reckless girl before something happened. The dead miko had finally returned her soul completely to Kagome, close to sunset that day. It wouldn't do any service for her to be killed after only just recently recovering the rest of her soul.

The night was quiet, strangely so, and with it, a whispering wind tickled at his ears.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled down at the creature in front of her. She was crouching down, petting it with a calm demeanor that she had become accustomed to over the week she had spent at the Crescent Palace with Sesshoumaru.

In her hands, if she was right, was a small fox kit, not humanoid like Shippou, just a fox pup; it had been sniffing around the well when she'd arrived, and had stopped just to stare at her as she approached. She hadn't really taken notice of it until she sat down and it scratched at her. Yes, she was bleeding, but it was fine. Well, actually it wasn't. She was sure that once Sesshoumaru found her, which he would, she would be scolded, since blood was kind of a calling card for demons all around. She had picked it up by the scruff of its neck and glared at it, but at the playful look in its eyes, she couldn't help but smile and place it back down, where it returned to sniffing, bouncing, and something like a backwards shuffle. Somehow, it found itself in her lap playing with the Shikon Jewel which she always kept around her neck, then it grew bored and moved on to more interesting things, like the grass being played with by the wind.

Kagome frowned at the feel of something watching her; she turned to scan her surroundings, and saw what was watching her. Eyes, blue eyes, hazy in the way they gazed at her, Kagome couldn't help but stare back inquisitively. She wondered for a moment what it was that the owner of those eyes was watching, when a little kit nipped playfully at her hand. Smiling at the fix, she went back to petting the playful fox kit. It was a few minutes later that she yawned, her eyes were heavy, abnormally so. She couldn't stop herself from lying down on the soft grass that landscaped the well's surroundings, and drift to sleep. Common sense told her that it was idiocy to sleep with something not too far off watching her, but at the same time, she felt safe with those watchful eyes, as if nothing would hurt her, so long as they were there. So tired, she didn't even notice when the kit curled up in the warmth of her arms, only noticing the tickle of its whiskers as it shook a bit to get comfortable before settling down.

**-x-x-x-**

_**~DreamSequence~**_

'_...' Kagome listened as the wind purred in her ear as it caressed her hair against her cheeks. The surrounding ambiance was one of calm and tranquil harmony._

"_Hey!"_

_Turning, she caught familiar blue eyes just as the wind stole her hair from her face, "Hello,"_

"_What are you doing in my dream!"_

"_...?" Kagome smiled, "What's your name?"_

"_Naruto!" The owner of the blue eyes walked forward, a big grin on his face, messy blonde hair, and playful blue eyes, "Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!"_

_She laughed, "I'm Kagome, do you mind if I stay a while longer? I'm not sure how to just wake up at will,"_

_He shrugged, "I don't mind, can I sit with you?"_

"_It's your dream, isn't it?"_

"_...I think..." He frowned, "Maybe it's yours..."_

"_Well, I have no problem with it, in fact, I would enjoy the company."_

_Naruto sat down beside her and looked at her in wonder, "You seem a little sad, lady."_

"_Please, call me Kagome."_

"_...alright then, but you call me Naruto then."_

"_Deal,"_

"_So what's wrong?"_

_Kagome smiled sadly, "A tale for another dream, perhaps..."_

_**~EndDreamSequence~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru ran towards the well where he knew his newly acquired sister to be, although, not yet by blood, but by heart and respect. He could smell the strong aroma of a demoness nearby and grew worried, especially at the subtle whiff of blood he had smelt a while back. His footwork increased in speed and finally, he stopped a bit away from the well. Before him was a female fox, draped in fine silks with long fiery red hair that fell far below her waistline. The silks she wore were shades of green and yellow, her skin was fair, and with the touch of the moon, it looked almost as if it were giving off a glow, radiant in looks, Sesshoumaru stared, guarded, curious, and thoughtful.

"Is she yours?"

He shivered; her voice was soothing to his ears, sinfully so. "She does belong to this Sesshoumaru, who are you?"

"I..." the demoness turned, petal pink lips, which looked soft at touch, and beautiful, vibrant blue eyes, that stared into his molten gold orbs wondrously, were the features that met him, "...am Mamori,"

'_...a holy kitsune...'_ He knew the meaning of the fox's name, _to protect_, which slightly eased his body around her. "What is your reason for being here, holy one?"

"My son..." She pointed towards the direction of Kagome, and carefully, with grace and ease, he stepped up towards the opening of the foliage surrounding the wells clearing, and saw what it was the demoness had been gazing at upon his arrival. "He snuck off when he should have been asleep."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes, she slipped away before sleep was even a suggestion,"

"Hm," She smiled, "I have become fond of this girl; she is unlike any Miko I've ever come across,"

"Kagome was not brought up with opposing thoughts on cultural dissimilarities."

Mamori walked forward and gently picked up her Kit, "You should get her inside where she won't get wet; I sense a storm is approaching."

"..." He watched the demoness vanish into the night before he moved towards the sleeping girl and lifted her in his arms. He returned to his castle, racing the winds and coming rain, he arrived swiftly at the gates and called for a maid to set up Kagome's quarters, which she did, pulling the blankets down so that he may slip her into the bed. He took his leave, letting the maid tuck the Miko in gently before placing a small fire cap over a candles flickering flame and putting the light out.

**-x-x-x-**

_**~DreamSequence~**_

_Kagome laughed, "Ninja, huh? Well, what would you say if I told you that I was a demon purifying miko with mad archery skills?"_

"_Ehh!"_

_Kagome nodded, "Yep,"_

"_No way! You look way too cute to be doing something so dangerous!" Naruto glanced away nervously, "...wouldn't you get hurt?"_

"_No, well...sometimes, but never to the point that I can't fix it up. With my purifying abilities, I am also able to heal."_

"_Like old lady Tsunade!"_

"_...um...who?"_

_Naruto pouted, "That seals it; you really are a figment of my imagination, a dream...everyone knows Tsunade. She's super unlucky when it comes to gambling, and she gets hangovers all the time because of Saki, and she never does her work! Also, she is monstrously strong and sharp minded, oh, she can heal with her chakra too!"_

"_Chakra? Is that similar to aura?"_

"_I don't know...I'll ask Kakashi sensei...he might know..."_

"_Who is Kakashi sensei?"_

"_Oh, he's my team leader, see, when you graduate from Ninja Academy, you are placed on a three man squad, with a Jounin to lead. I'm still just a Genin..."_

"_Is that good?"_

_Naruto grinned, "It means I graduated, so yeah, it is!"_

"_Then why are you sad about still being a Genin?"_

"_I'm not sad; I just want to move up faster."_

"_...?"_

_Naruto growled, "If I could get stronger faster, I would move up, and then, I would be closer to being the Hokage!"_

"_Ho...kage...?"_

"_Yeah, the leader of the village!" Naruto's eyes sparkled, "The Hokage is the strongest Ninja in the village! That's going to be me one day..."_

_Kagome stood up and smiled, "I think you'll be a great Hokage, Naruto, but from what I hear, it's not just strength you'll need,"_

"_Huh?" He looked up in time to have a finger placed on his chest._

"_I think, you will also need heart. You will be in charge of many lives, your friends, family, and senseis, as well as the decisions that can hurt some, and save others. So, you'll need to be strong at heart, before you become Hokage."_

"_...strong at heart? How do I get strong at heart?"_

"_Well, I imagine you already are, just make sure you stay that way. Remember why you are fighting; make sure that the reason is something worthy of a fight. Nothing trivial, like...showing off...or, revenge...I have seen revenge tear people apart. I don't want to see anymore futile battles. Blood stains the earth and it's so sad...with every step you take, there is blood, and you don't even realize it. No part of this earth is without blood."_

"_...what...?"_

"_People have been killing each other off since the beginning of time; they won't stop anytime soon either. That's hundreds of years of homicide..."_

_Naruto was shaking as the scenery changed to battlefields, painted in blood, to the clean villages with which war and murder paved the way to peace, and then finally, demon carnage._

"_History is filled with this, and that can never change, because, as humans, it is in us to fight, to protect and to kill...sin walks these lands...and takes the harmless looking form of a million different humans and more..."_

_Blurry now, the world that the two had been sitting in, slowly started to fade._

"_Looks like it's time for me to go...sleep well...Naruto~"_

_**~EndDreamSequence~**_

Kagomes eyes fluttered open as she tried to clear away the blur of her dream, yawning, she sighed and glanced around the room. "...Naruto..."

**Me: Chapter one is done, yay~! Hope everyone enjoys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Dream A Dream~**

**Summary: Who knew that dreams really did come true? It was as if reality itself was a dream...and perhaps...it is, because Naruto could honestly say...his dreams had turned into a beautiful reality.**

**Pairing: Kagome/Naruto**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: It's been a long while, my internet is off right now, so I had to load all of my stories onto my laptop at work and then write chapters at home and post them at work...it's a process, but now that I have all of my stories on my laptop, maybe I can update a bit more. ;P**

**-x-x-x-**

**~Chapter Two~**

**-x-x-x-**

Blue eyes snapped open and a clammy hand brushed the cold sweat from his forehead. "...What time is it?" Glancing to the clock by his bedside, the blue eyed boy let out a grown before running his fingers through his blonde hair. Throwing the sheets and blankets off of him, he placed his feet on the cool floor and stood up, stretching his arms over his shoulders and yawning.

"...need to get ready..." he scratched his head and glanced back to his bed, still tired, he blinked as if trying to focus his eyes, but blurred images of a girl with wavy black hair and gorgeous blue eyes plagued his vision. "...what a weird dream."

**-x-x-x-**

"Naruto!"

Naruto walked over towards his two teammates, both of which were waiting for him to arrive. "Hey guys,"

"..."

Naruto sat down next to the two, one, Sakura Haruno, was a young pink haired kunoichi, the other, Sasuke Uchiha, was the last of a massacred clan.

The two looked at the blonde curiously and for a moment, they kept quiet, but when silence reigned, Sakura spoke. "Naruto, is something wrong? You seem a bit out of it."

"Huh?" Naruto glanced up and saw Sakura staring down at him as if he had mushrooms growing off his head. "Why do you think that?"

"...Your just normally more talkative...I guess."

"Am I?" Naruto shrugged, "I just don't have anything to say." He looked up at the clouds, staring at the sky lost in his thoughts, the image of a bloodstained battlefield popped into his mind. "Ah~!" Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to push the image out of his head. _'It was just a dream, but...why did it have to look so real!'_

"Naruto?"

'_It all seemed so real, but I've never seen her before...I would have remembered her...and those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.' _Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto jumped and stared into angry green eyes, "What?!"

"You are spacing out, what's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? You are upset at me because I'm being too quiet, yet you are always yelling at me because I don't shut up or you find me annoying! Make up your mind, Sakura! Do you want me to talk or not!?"

"...leave him alone."

Sakura and Naruto turned to see Sasuke leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But Sasuke..." Sakura frowned, shaking her head, she shrugged, "fine...what do I care?"

"Hello everybody...you are all here, shall we leave?"

"**..."**

Naruto stood up and started off towards the Jounin who stood before them now. "Kakashi sensei, I have a question."

"One I'm sure you've covered before at the academy, but please, go ahead and ask."

Naruto stared down at his fingers, wondering momentarily if the question was a really stupid one or if perhaps even his sensei wouldn't know. "Is aura the same thing as Chakra?"

"Aura?"

"It's just a question."

"...from what I understand, no. However...I'm no expert. You should ask a medic...or librarian."

Naruto sighed, pocketing his hands, he didn't ask anything else.

Kakashi looked at the blonde haired boy, "Is there a reason you asked?"

"Someone mentioned it to me last night...I just thought about it now; thought I'd ask."

Not really knowing what to say, Sakura took the attention away from Kakashi with her own inquiry. "Who was it that mentioned it?"

"..." Naruto blushed, "I don't think that's important."

Nothing else was added as Naruto left the three, not even bothering to hang around long enough to hear the mission that they would be a part of today.

Kakashi turned to Sakura and Sasuke and sighed, "Take the day to relax; I have some things to look into."

**-x-x-x-**

Naruto looked at his bed cautiously, it was dark out already, and by now he should be asleep, but for one reason or another, he wasn't lying down to go to sleep. He just couldn't help but wonder if the girl would really be there when he closed his eyes, or if the girl was really just a figment of his imagination. "It's just dream, Naruto...why are you so worried about whether or not she's real or just a dream?" Sighing, he let gravity take hold of him and fell back onto his bed. Laying his head back on his pillow, he let one of his arms fall over his eyes, blocking out the shadows around the room and falling away from reality and into the cloudy visions brought to life by his dreams.

**~Dream Sequence~**

_Light broke through the trees surrounding the clearing he sat in and Naruto took a quick look around to see if anyone else was with him. "Kagome?" He called out curiously. Looking to his left, he saw a well there and nothing else. He looked down the well to see if somehow Kagome had fallen in or jumped or something equally strange, but to no avail. "I guess she really was just a made up dream."_

"_Well that's not a very nice thing to say."_

_Naruto jumped and turned around. Standing beside a tree, Kagome smiled at him. She kneeled down and leaned against the bark of the tree beside her, and he walked over and sat down across from her. "Are you real?"_

"_...yes...I am. And you?"_

"_I'm real...believe it..."_

_Kagome smiled, "I believe you..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Me: Here is chapter two of Dream a Dream! Tell me what you think, nyan~!**_


End file.
